Harsh Words
by AxelIsWayTooSexyForYou
Summary: He was a Vorta, he was meant to commit suicide when captured and he failed to follow that harsh policy. Forced upon the Federation Starship Deep Space Nine. He finds his wife there and they are reunited. Everything would have been okay if she didn't do what she did. What happens when this Vorta turns to someone? How about a genetically engineered doctor?Nothing Lasts. Keevan/Julian


The young Vorta looked in the broken mirror and felt disgust burn inside of his stomach. He couldn't believe he was so cowardly, he was meant to kill himself already and now he'd probably be killed by his own men when he gets back. He had been captured by the Federation weeks ago and locked up ever since. In anger and frustration he hit the mirror with his fist before falling to his knees on the hard concrete ground and covering his head with his hands. He didn't like being weak, in fact it was one of things the Vorta hated the most. He wasn't scared of pain, he just didn't want to kill himself, he had a wife. Someone worth living for.

His heart beat fast inside of his chest and he flicked his tongue out over his cracked pale pink lips. He had been given water and food but not much. Within a week he had probably got given a days worth. A really skimpy days worth with 3 small meals. He crawls over to the small thin mattress which lay on the flaw next to the wall and pushed himself up so he was spread out on the mattress and he was sitting up with his back against the wall. He closed his violet eyes and pulled his legs up against his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He moved his pale hand down and pulled a small note out of his pocket. It was a picture of her. He could barely remember what she sounded like, he could still feel her warm body against his. He studies her face letting his eyes take in her features before shoving it back in his pocket. His wrists were red because of the metal handcuffs rubbing against them.

He was a traitor and he knew that. He wasn't stupid, he had betrayed both his kind and his family. Hopefully his wife could forgive him though despite all of his foolish mistakes. But he knew she most likely would not forgive him, he often wondered if she told her friends where she was that she was married to a criminal, a terrorist, a traitor. He was now a man who couldn't be trusted at all. He looks down at his body, his lost a good amount of wait since he had been here. He didn't even know how long he had even been here for anymore. All he knew is that he had other things to take care of. His clothing was dirty and torn from when he was first captured. His pants had rips down his shins and his shoes were still somehow the same except covered in dirt.

He didn't want to cry, it was a sign of weakness and that was something he hated. He felt like his heart was slowly breaking and his chest was gaping open. His emotions were going haywire and he was having a hard time keeping them under control and telling them apart from one another. He lets a heartbroken sigh pass through his lips. He was being monitored of course yet they hadn't seen him weak. This was his most vulnerable moment here. He blinks his eyes several times before placing his hands on the wall. It was quiet complicated with the hand cuffs on his hands but standing up was even more difficult with the cuffs on his ankles. He stumbles slightly before falling to the ground again. He crawls up in a ball just giving up.

"Get up, Vorta," He heard a voice hiss out and he didn't make an effort to move. He didn't care what they did to him at all anymore. Nothing would shock him. He feels a kick placed in the center of his back, without making a noise he just grimaced and then he was pulled up by the arm. He kept his eyes close, people looking at him would think that he was just afraid, but he just doesn't think they are worth looking at. He could sense at least four people were surrounding him and taking him somewhere. He hears the voices of several different people engaging in normally chatter or him. He could feel their eyes watches his every move which made him feel quiet uncomfortable. He suddenly felt something around his neck, almost like a collar and he was sure it was. Probably something he has read about.

"You're boarding the Federation Star Ship Deep Space Nine," Was all that he was told and he kept his eyes closed but a smirk was on his lips. He didn't know why he'd be on a Federation ship but didn't think to much of it as he realized it would be better than boarding with the Klingons. What foul creatures, He shakes his head briefly and raises his eyebrows as he feels the collar tighten. It would surely mark his neck but he didn't really care about it.

He felt something stab into his arm and suddenly he couldn't feel himself. It was probably some sort of drug that was injected into his blood system. He closed his eyes briefly and passed out. His vision was complete darkness and he couldn't feel his body.


End file.
